the_whole_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Concert for Liverpool
''The Concert for Liverpool ''is a live triple album by Luke Melvin, along with celebrity friends. The album followed the live concert of the same name, held by the Mersey River on Christmas Eve 1970. It was the first live concert by Melvin. All money made from the concert and the album went to the Liverpool City Council. Among the people who performed are: Luke Melvin, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, Ravi Shankar and the group Badfinger. The triple LP's sleeve originally contained photos of the concert by the Mersey. The album was released by the Beatles' Apple label. On release, The Concert for Liverpool ''was the second fastest-selling album of all time, behind Melvin's blockbuster [[Nature Will Take Everything|''Nature Will Take Everything]]. It had long stays at number one on album charts around the world. On Christmas Eve 2000, Luke Melvin did The Concert for Liverpool Two and a remastered version of the album was released on 11 February 2001, the album's thirtieth anniversary. To go with the album, Luke Melvin released the non-album single "Liverpool" which also featured in the concert. Background Knowing that after his platinum critically acclaimed album ''Nature Will Take Everything'' he would have some fans, Luke Melvin immediately set out to do something for Liverpool, especially the areas Toxteth and Dingle. Knowing that people would come, he set up The Concert for Liverpool advertised by the Mersey River. People who arrived would pay £10 (equal to £134 in 2018) and hopefully he would get a lot of money from the live album he was going to do. It was all going to be for the Liverpool City Council. Melvin said: "It was a surprise we got anything on tape. It was by the Mersey, it was outside and it was raining. We could have had the album done in ten days if it wasn't for the noise. You couldn't hear the concert." Preparing the album At the press conference after the concert, Luke Melvin said: "It should be ready before 1971. I am sure." But when he reviewed the tape, all he could hear was wind and rain. He had to get this wind and rain onto another tape to eradicate it. The album was ready on 30 January 1971. He then deleted the rain and wind tape. Track listing Writers noted. Side one # "Words of Welcome / Opening" (Luke Melvin & George Harrison) - 1:19 # "Hymns of Liverpool" (Children of Liverpool) - 39:18 Side two # "We Can Tell" (Luke Melvin, George Harrison) - 2:18 # "The Lord Might Control Us" (Luke Melvin) - 2:54 # "I Appreciate the Lord" (Luke Melvin) - 3:09 # "Nature Will Take Everything" (Luke Melvin) - 3:00 Side three # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (George Harrison) - 4:46 # "Scared of Dying?" (Luke Melvin) - 5:09 # "Something" (George Harrison) - 2:59 # "Why?" (Luke Melvin) - 3:55 Side four # "Break / Words from Luke & George" (Luke Melvin & George Harrison) - 12:18 # "Indian Classical Piece" (Ravi Shankar) - 18:19 Side five # "George George (Let's Hope We Can Prove It)" (Luke Melvin) - 2:49 # "Ballad of Mathew Street (Down to the Cavern Club) (Luke Melvin) - 2:49 # "Two Faced" (Luke Melvin) - 3:12 # "Fans" (Luke Melvin) - 2:19 Side six # "Liverpool" (Luke Melvin) - 2:12 # "Ending / Words from Luke & George" (Luke Melvin & George Harrison) - 12:19 Personnel * Luke Melvin - lead vocals, lead and rhythm guitars * George Harrison - lead and backing vocals, lead and rhythm guitars * Eric Clapton - rhythm guitar * Klaus Voormann - bass guitar * Ringo Starr - drums, percussion * Ravi Shankar - lead vocals, sitar, harmonium The Concert for Liverpool Two On Christmas Eve 2000, only a few weeks after the ''John Lennon Tribute Concert'', Melvin did a thirtieth anniversary concert in celebration of the Concert for Liverpool and what it did to the city.